All We have Is Each Other
by Shanice712
Summary: What do you when you have decades of hiding a secret? Click to read on...
1. Chapter 1:“What have you done?”

***THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!***

*All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things*

**All We have Is Each Other**

**Summary: **What do you when you have decades of hiding a secret. Not one but two secrets that you fought hard to protect, gave it your all to follow through a normal life with them but always end up going back to the past where they all started just so you protect them again. **But now it's time to reveal…**

"**There are three secrets to managing. The first secret is have patience. The second is be patient. And the third most important secret is patience." ~ **Chuck Tanner (American Baseball Player)

Chapter One: "What have you done???"

"We have one more motherfucking mile left." The boy sneered angrily as he looked upon the wet road being dried out by the blazing sun,

"Stop cursing, it's makes your look belligerent." The girl across from him scolded as rolled up her I-Pod with her ear phones. Then rest her head on the cushion seat with her eyes closed.

The two have been driving for the past three days going through Arizona then through California then lastly Oregon. They have now arrive to Washington state heading towards Seattle to get to the small town known as Forks where it all began long ago.

The boy was very flustered by the fact that due to ignoring a couple of girls who flirted with him endlessly. One of trying to rub her boobs on his chest had cause his I-Pod in his hand to slip and fall in his beer glass.

So not only was he annoyed with the girl but he couldn't fix his MP4 either. To make matters worse all of the water that's running off the tires to the bottom sides of his brand new luxury Aston Martin car will have dry mud smudges on it.

The boy huffed loudly and then groan as he approached another stop light. The girl on the other side open her eyes and looked at him calmly, almost bored expression.

"You know no matter how anger you get it still won't make situations better." she said closing her eyes once again then went back into her relax form now listening to **Purple Haze **by Lenny Kravitz.

"I know, I know. It's just that with everything this past week especially with **them **giving us numerous deadlines in which everyone we don't obey **she **gets hurt and they know that **hurts **us just as much. Maybe even more. This time we have so **much **time until another deadlines needs to be met." The boy said sadly as he gaze at her through the corner of his right eye.

The girl unfolded her hands and put the left hand top of his right one that was resting on the cup holder between the two.

"It'll be alright. No worries. Remember all we have is each other and together we could just do about anything." she said as her hand patted his then gave a soft squeezed, her eyes still closed.

He boy nodded and continued on driving as the light changed to green.

For the first time in a long time they heard the city of Seattle quiet even though it was mid-day. You would think it would be like most cities that they have been to in the past have always been alive no matter what time of the day it was.

The boy got onto a road that had three intersections to chose from. He grazed down to the GPS.

The GPS had "No Service" said on it. The boy cursed loudly that the girl beside him opened her eyes and looked over to him with a confused face.

"The GPS has no signal out here and I don't know which road to turn on." He said looking madly confused.

"I'm betting you didn't go on Google maps to figure this out before you put the address in the car's GPS. ***The boy shocked his hand "no"*** Yes, dear one, you are smart but frankly very stupid all at once." she said with a smirk on her face as she giggled.

"Ha-Ha, laugh it up. Now shut your trap so I could see which direction leads where." The boy said as he let his head fall back and his eyes stayed semi open and closed.

He let his sight be taken over by clouds of fog as his eyes turned steel white.

After 3 seconds the boy's eyes went back into his normal eyes color.

"Well that took longer then usually." The girl said as took out her touch screen I-Pod to play rock band.

The boy shrugged his shoulders and turn to the left road way. "Hope you don't mind if we that a short detour."

"Nope." The girl said carelessly.

The boy nodded and went on his way.

A few minutes later the car stop and the girl look out her window.

"What the hell, boy? Do you want a death wish?" she asked as slammed the car door behind and followed the boy.

"No, I'm just checking for…something." he said as look upon the names he was passing by.

"What can you be possibly checking for here?" she questioned him still following his lead.

"God, shut up please because seriously your getting on my last nerve." he sneered at her.

"Whatever…bone head." she huffed.

The boy stop in his tracks and turned around towards her and arched his eyebrow.

"Really girl, 'Bone head' you must have bumped your head or had a decrease in brain cells because that was just pitiful." he chuckled.

The girl tried not to laugh but failed as a giggled slipped from her lips. Now both the boy and the girl were in laughter.

After a few seconds their seconds their laughter calmed down. The boy went back to walking around, looking at the names on the ground. While the girl behind him continued to follow in his lead.

Just a few moments later, the boy snapped to his right and look down.

"Eureka!!" the exclaimed as bent down and sat on his knees.

The girl bent down and rested her hands on her arched knee then looked at the same name the boy was looking at.

The named was covered with over ground veins that cascaded over the objects body while the fall leaves sucked to it by the late night rain fall from yesterday.

The boy put his hand on the objects and trace the letters of the name on it.

"It's still here…after 57 years, it's still here." he said it bewildered voice after his fingers finish tracing and fall onto his lap.

"Yeah….it seems so…unreal especially being here and all. Just like the place in Chicago that **she **show us of **him**." the girl spoke quietly.

A few minutes the two up, patted the object and kiss it then walked back towards the boy's car.

When they were both settled the boy put his hand back on the steering wheel and looked out over his shoulder window to see if there were any awaiting cars. Since their were none the boy pressed on the gas and drove off.

All you can see in the rearview mirror fading from sight was the sign **Forks Cemetery **with the blow memories at the graves of **Isabella Marie Swan **and **Charlie John Swan** that had beautiful and memorable words written to never forget the two that really were the ideal model of _Father and Daughter_.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author's Note**

**Be sure to tell me what you think.**

**And pics are on my profile.**

**Check out my other stories.**

**Until next update have a great day everyone!!!**


	2. Chapter 2:House Inspectors or Rude Intru

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**All We have Is Each Other**

"**To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing.**" ~ Unknown

Chapter Two: House Inspectors or Rude Intruders "Now we have something."

"Are we there yet?" the girl asked in an annoying and restless voice.

"No, now shut up because we have a good couple of minutes maybe even seconds considering that I just stare the house coming to view not a few moments ago." the boy said elderly anxious as he push his gas a little harder that it went from 140mph to 180mph.

"Hmmm…" was all the girl said in return as she turn her head to stare out the car window to the green scenery that just zoomed by from sight.

_**

* * *

**_

17 minutes later…

" We're here." he said as he pushed the car in front of the house. " Lets go." the boy un-belted his car seatbelt and push the door open.

The girl did the same and push her hands in her vest coat pockets . Then used her boot covered foot to shut the car door behind her.

At this movement the boy's eyebrows furrowed and his nose flared at her.

"What the bloody hell did you do that to my car for?" he yelled at as he ran over to her side of the car and looked to see if there were any boot marks from her brown UGG boots.

"Dude, its just a car. Have a calm down not a melt down…just chill." the girl said as she walked towards the porch steps that lead up to the house in front of her.

"Why don't you go _**chill**_ six feet under!" the boy shouted so loud that birds flew from out of the forest trees that surrounded the Victorian home and animals that were nearby scattered as well from the sound.

The girl turned around to face him but her feet stilled walked towards the house this time backwards.

She raised her right eyebrow at him then rolled her eyes. She turned back to the house and continued walking.

The boy huffed angrily, rolled her eyes and stomped towards the same house the girl was headed to all while curing so much that it could make a sailor blush 10 times over.

When they both got to the front door they realized it was locked.

"Do you hear or see anybody in here or around?" the girl asked as she leaned on the door.

"Nope…they must have gone hunting." the boy said looking around.

"Good. Now I can unlock this door." the girl said as she put her hand over the locked knob then straighten her hand out evenly in to a tight army salute form.

Her hand glowed red and the lock on the door snapped making a loud but soft click sound indicating it was open.

When the girl reached for the knob to turn it open but quickly the boy grabbed her wrist.

"Did you check to see if there's an alarm system?" the boy asked with caution as he released her wrist.

The girl shook her head 'no'. The girl pulled the hand she used earlier to unlock the door knob and skimmed it to the side of the wall. Her hand caught on an electric circuit as her head filled with random digital numbers.

Once the right numbers appeared her fingers acted as button pushers as she started to topped on the outside home wall and entered in the alarm code.

When the alarmed did a cheerful beep and the operator said "Access granted, Welcome."

The girl went back and turn the knob to the door and walked in having the boy following behind her.

The boy lock the door behind them then put in the alarm code numbers, he saw in her mind in.

Both of them looked around the spotless living room with the wide length windows showing the setting sun.

"Wow, talk about an in home museum." the boy criticized as he looked at Roman, Persian, and other ancient artifacts. But the Roman vase he was looking at had mythological muses (goddess or demi-goddess of dance, art, music, etc.)

"Yep…now lets find a good place to sit and wait for their return." the girl decided as she went and flopped down on the expensive cream white couch with body laid out on it.

"Yeah, you go ahead and do that while I go around the house and explore for a bit." the boy said as he begun to walk up the stairs.

"No, no, no you won't!" she shouted frantically as she teleported right in front him making it seem like a quick blink of a vampire eye.

"What? Why?" he questioned.

"Because we are not to disturb or move anything without the permission of anyone of said house." she explained.

The boy put on a mischievous face and teleported behind her and continued to walk up the stairs once again.

"Well if no ones here then how would anyone know if someone had explored their place? Hmm…" the boy said already down the hall while the girl followed, her arms crossed as she huffed angrily, the air from her mouth blew away her thick bangs off her forehead.

The two went from room to room in the big house. The boy secretly taking up objects from each personal room to keep as leverage of the members of the household.

When they were done they headed back downstairs and relax on the couch in the living room.

"Now we wait." the boy said while he closed his eyes and laid back onto the arm lounge chair.

The girl nodded and relax back into the same position she was in before but this time with one of her feet on the floor and the one arm over the top of the couch.

* * *

About an hour had passed and there was now a crisped, calm night.

The family members came out of their cars and smelled a unfamiliar scent that lead towards their home. They stood together as they walk cautiously and curiously towards the house.

The two inside the house already awoken and had their eyes intently on the front door.

Watching, waiting for the moment to come…

* * *

When the family rushed into the house and followed the smell towards the living room. They all stop and stared at the relax two that sat in lounge chair and couch.

It was after a few seconds the two both smile mysteriously at the family both them. That one of them spoke.

"After 37 years, t finally get to say this-'We need your help.'" the boy stated.


	3. Chapter 3:The Clocks Ticking

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**All We have Is Each Other**

"**Life is all about timing... the unreachable becomes reachable, the unavailable become available, the unattainable... attainable. Have the patience, wait it out It's all about timing.**"~Stacey Charter

Chapter Three: The Clocks Ticking…"Why are you here?"

"What my brother was soo rudely trying to point out is that-we know who and what you are; really and would like for all of you to help us get something or more importantly someone back." the girl said.

"Why in the hell should we help you two, _**children**_?" the irritated but beautiful blond sneered.

The boy chuckled humorlessly. "I'm glad you asked that because ***pulled out the objects that were picked up from earlier in the family's rooms*** I have these little things you each hold ever so dear to you and I'll personally take in full enjoyment to each right before your eyes before either of you can do anything." the boy explained as he twirled around an ancient necklace in his fingers.

"Carlisle, that's my mother's necklace." the woman with caramel hair whispered to her blond hair husband.

"I know, dear." Carlisle patted her hand that rested on his dead hearts.

He cleared his throat. "Now see here-"

Carlisle was cut off by the boy who grabbed the necklace tightly almost crushing it.

"No, you listen! we don't have time for you to figure out if you should either throw us out properly for breaking into your home-which for us wasn't technically breaking in-or ripped us to shreds and-" he was cut off by his sister.

"Brother! Calm down!" she yelled at him looking at her brother intently.

Once he did she looked over back towards the shocked family.

"Sorry about him, he tends to...overextend his anger due to personal reasons we would not discuss at this time." she cleared her throat for a moment." Now my brother won't do any harm to your things but he may not put them back for you."

"Speak for yourself." he murmured softly as he waved his hand over the objects and made them disappear.

The family was in complete state of confusion then awe but was all quickly replaced with anger as they did not know where he put their prized possessions.

The boy saw the expression upon their faces and waved it off.

"Don't worry they're all back in your rooms. Chill out." he said.

"So you both have powers, correct?" Carlisle asked kindly. They nodded.

"May I ask who are you two? And why is it that you want our help with or for?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Wow, you really don't recognize us, don't you?" The family members shook their heads 'No'. "Okay give my brother and I a quick second." she said.

The girl nodded to her brother. Next she pulled her bangs back from her forehead and into her head band then pulled a necklace out from under her shirt and removed her sunglasses. The family did a quick gasp at her appearance.

After the girl was finish the boy took his queue. He took off his top suit casual hat. Then removed his glasses off his face and lastly took out his chain from under his shirt.

The family also took a big gasp at him then kept taking glances from him to the bronzed hair family member.

The girl looked immortality beautiful with her slender, full petite body that show off her nicely palely tan skin, plum pick lips, deep brown eyes with a circle of emerald at the center and flickers of gold specks making her eyes very hypnotizing. Her long dark reddish brown hair that were only heighten its beauty with light golden parts especially on the roots of her hair. She was wearing a fashionable red, blue, and white plaid shirt under her light gray denim vest with her white tank top underneath it all. To match it all she had ripped out short shorts and her pink watch, brown beaded and spiked bracelets with her broken half of her Cullen crest hanging off her neck. The overall outfit was topped off with tall classic brown UGG boots. In her manicured neon pink hands held her gray Eyelet Crochet Beret.

The boy beside her was just as immortality beautiful with his lean muscular pale body that showed off his light pink lips looking absolutely kissable, emerald eyes mixed with a little gray with a deep brown ring in the center with golden specks lighting up his eyes even more. His dark brown hair was cut short but still didn't tame the unruly and wild look it had. He was wearing a dark plaid striped Bullfinch shirt with straight cut washed blue jeans and black and gray Jordan Nike sneakers. to top off his outfit he had on his black suit top hat, tone Aviator sunglass lens, and a the other half of the Cullen crest hanging off his chain.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Carlie** Swan** Cullen but my mother calls me Remy." The girl name Renesmee C. aka Remy said happily as the family stare her up and down in astonishment.

"And Edward Jr. Jacob **Swan **Cullen but mom calls me EJ or E. We are both brother and sister or twins to put it in more simpler terms. " The boy known as Edward Jr. aka EJ/E said proudly.

"So now can you all help us? Especially since we are your **only **niece and nephew but to **you** father; you daughter and son." Remy asked.

After a long period of absolute silence as the family try to fathom what was before them at the moment...

it was finally broken...

"You have got to be kidding me?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Uh Oh Who said that **

**I Know!**

**Heads Up Guys my H.S. senoir year is up and the summer is starting b4 college so I will have more time to update ALL MY STORIES but realize I will be getting a summer job and attend a two hour 4-day a week summer college workshop so that just to keep you guys on your toes.**

**NOW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
